Ultrasonic sound generating devises have been used to train or restrain dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,305 and DE 3618785 disclose such devices. However, a problem with ultrasonic sound devices is that humans cannot hear the sound and thus cannot verify that it is working. Furthermore, ultrasonic sound devices are not sufficient at scaring off aggressive dogs and are insufficient to be used as a training device.
Conventional sound generating devices are only capable of generating a simple tone, and not complex sounds.
Tasers have been used to train dogs. However, tasers can cause unwanted harm or death of the dog. Furthermore, tasers are classified as weapons and, thus, cannot be carried in many locations such as on planes and cannot be carried by mail carriers or other government officials. In addition, tasers often do not generate a sufficient volume of sound.
There is no effective dog training device that completely avoids the chance of harm being caused, is effective at stopping aggressive dogs or other aggressive animals, and can be detected by humans.